1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an uninterruptible power supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an uninterruptible power supply device was provided to stably supply power to a load device by receiving sub input power even when main input power is output as abnormal input power.
Recently, research on an improved uninterruptible power supply system in which power is stably supplied to the load device, an abnormal situation of the uninterruptible power supply device is quickly identified when an abnormal situation of the uninterruptible power supply device occurs so that a maintenance time of the uninterruptible power supply device decreases and an increase in a maintenance cost is suppressed has been continuously conducted.